MINE
by ohlan94
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun penggila laki-laki seksi dan uang. Dan Chanyeol yang memiliki kehidupan nyaris sempurna. Ya, nyaris karena belum hadirnya sosok anak ditengah kehidupan nyaris sempurnanya itu. "Kata Kyungsoo aku itu istimewa, tapi bagiku, aku ini aneh." / WARN; YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s), MPREG!


Sore itu dua sahabat, sebut saja namanya; Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun, tengah asik menonton. Biasanya keduanya akan larut dalam drama namun sekarang keduanya tengah menonton berita.

"Baek, aku bosan nonton berita. Pindah!"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Laki-laki mungil itu tengah memeluk bantal sofa dengan mata fokus menatap layar televise. "Tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah, ini membosankan."

Kyungsoo berusaha merebut remote yang sejak tadi digenggam Baekhyun. "Ish, aku bilang tidak mau. Tunggu sampai Chanyeol hilang dari tv."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Terserah." Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan melenggang pergi ke kamarnya. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu dengan ponselnya daripada nonton acara yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat membosankan itu.

Baekhyun mengedikan bahu tidak peduli dan lanjut menonton berita. Lebih tepatnya hanya fokus dengan Chanyeol; laki-laki tampan berjas formal dengan rambut hitam yang ditata apik memperlihatkan keningnya.

Chanyeol. Laki-laki yang membuat Baekhyun begitu menggilainya padahal Baekhyun hanya melihat Chanyeol di acara televise berita perekonomian, terkadang di koran. Ya, Chanyeol yang merupakan seorang pengusaha dibidang elektronik itulah yang bisa membuat Baekhyun si penggila drama berbelok ke berita. Berita tantang seorang Park Chanyeol yang melebarkan karirnya dengan membuka anak perusahaan elektronik di negara lain.

"Dia benar-benar seksi." Baekhyun memeluk gemas bantal tersebut.

Baiklah, kita perkenalkan siapa Baekhyun ini.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya seorang pegawai bank yang duduk di balik meja dan harus terus tersenyum ramah ke setiap _customer_ yang datang. Bahkan rahangnya kadang kaku karena Baekhyun harus terus tersenyum.

Baekhyun si penggila laki-laki seksi. Jakun seksi terutama. Baekhyun memang menyukai laki-laki ada masalah?

Kecintaan Baekhyun bukan sekedar drama, laki-laki seksi, tapi juga uang. Menurut kalian kenapa Baekhyun ingin menjadi pegawai bank yang dituntut senyum terus itu? Apalagi kalau bukan kecintaannya terhadap uang.

Kembali ke Baekhyun yang fokus menatap Chanyeol bukan fokus dengan berita. Setelah Chanyeol menggunting pita merah tanda dibukanya anak perusahaan itu diiringi suara tepuk tangan dan jepretan kamera di sana-sini. Baekhyun bahkan refleks ikut bertepuk tangan.

Namun wajah sumringahnya itu luntur saat melihat Chanyeol mencium kening wanita cantik di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istri dari Park Chanyeol. Ya, Park Chanyeol sudah beristri.

"Menyebalkan,"

Setelahnya tayangan televise itu berganti menjadi iklan minuman.

Dengan bibir cemberut, Baekhyun mematikan televise dan masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Keduanya tinggal bersama di rumah atap yang cukup besar. Jangan berpikir rumah atap mereka kecil dan kumuh karena tidak demikian.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan permainan di ponselnya mengerang protes karena Baekhyun yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. _Game_ yang sudah susah payah ia kejar skor tertingginya gagal begitu saja. " _Ya_! Baekhyun! Liat, aku _game over_. Ah, kau ini."

"Kyung," Wajah Baekhyun ia buat sememelas mungkin. Bibir bawahnya ia majukan.

Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega memarahinya. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku sakit hati?"

"A-apa? _Ya_! Kenapa bisa? Apa Suho memutuskanmu?"

Suho. Salah satu teman kencan Baekhyun sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jangan tanya kekayaan seorang Kim Suho karena dia benar-benar kaya. Sayang saja sudah beristri. Ya, Baekhyun memang menjadi simpanan. Tapi kembali lagi. Kecintaan Baekhyun terhadap uang membuat Baekhyun melakukan ini.

"Mana mau dia kehilangan laki-laki semempesona diriku."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Chanyeol,"

Kyungsoo mulai menyesal bertanya.

"Chanyeol mencium istrinya~"

Tuh kan Kyungsoo menyesal. Menyesal bersimpati ke Baekhyun yang katanya sakit hati.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo kembali bermain dengan ponselnya.

" _Ya_ , Kyung! Dengarkan aku!"

"Berisik! Sana pergi ke kamarmu."

"Aku sedang patah hati. Kalau aku di kamar sendiri aku bisa makin sedih."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ponselnya ia taruh dan sekarang dia menatap Baekhyun.

Melihat sahabatnya memperhatikannya, Baekhyun lanjut cerita. "Chanyeol mencium istirnya dan itu menyakiti hatiku."

"Memangnya Chanyeol siapamu?"

Telak. Baekhyun diam.

"Kau ini. Tidak kenal siapa Chanyeol saja sok-sokan sakit hati."

"Aku kenal kok. Dia Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Pengusaha tampan berumur 35 tahun, 10 tahun lebih tua dariku."

"Maksudku kau hanya kenal dia secara general bukan secara pribadi jadi berhenti bersikap seolah dia pacarmu. Menggelikan."

" _YA_!"

" _Aw_! _Ya_! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Baekhyun baru saja memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan bantal. Cukup keras, ngomong-ngomong.

"Pria seksi itu akan menjadi milikku! Liat saja nanti."

"Baekhyun, jangan mencoba merebutnya. Dia sudah beristri!."

"Aku tidak bilang akan merebutnya."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan menjadi milikmu?"

"Ya menjadi milikku tapi tidak dengan cara merebutnya dari istrinya. Dia sendiri yang akan mendatangiku. Lagian kau pikir aku sejahat itu."

"Kau memang jahat asal kau tau. Kau selalu menjadi orang ketiga diantara para pria berkantong tebal."

" _Ya_! _Ya_! Mereka yang mendatangiku. Jadi sebagai tamu yang baik tentu saja aku membuka pintu seraya menyambut tamu itu agar masuk."

"Dasar sinting!"

"Terima kasih."

"Benar-benar sinting."

Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum begitu manis. "Tapi Kyung, aku dengar kehidupan Chanyeol tidak seindah yang orang-orang bayangkan lho."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini," Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi dua sahabat itu kini duduk saling berhadapan. "orang mengira Chanyeol begitu sempurna. Dia tampan, mapan dan memiliki istri yang cantik. Belum lagi istrinya begitu baik. Potret keluarga yang bahagia bukan? Tapi sayang kebahagian itu kurang sempura karena sang istri mandul."

"Apa? Tau dari mana kau?"

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu berbisik, "telingaku ada dimana-mana."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi aku rasa ada celah aku masuk ke kehidupan harmonis itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Baekhyun memberikan senyum arti. Mengerti maksud Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengangga tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang kalau kau,"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran polosnya.

Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya, pening dengan tingkah polah Baekhyun. Sahabatnya ini memang susah ditebak dan susah diberitau. "Terserah kau saja. Lakukan sesukamu tapi ingat, jangan mengeluh apapun saat kau menjalaninya." Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kyungsoo hanya bisa memberikan nasehat atau menjadi pedengar yang baik.

.

.

.

.

 **MINE**

 **CHANBAEK FANFI** **C**

 **CHAPTER : 1/?**

 **WARN : YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s)**

 **FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM INDIA (yang aku lupa judulnya) TAPI CERITANYA AKAN BERBEDA.**

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai dengan acara pembukaan anak perusahaan yang berlokasi di negeri matahari terbit atau di kenal dengan Jepang, sepasang suami istri ini melangsungkan makan malam romantiS berdua.

Keduanya nampak begitu bahagia; menikmati hidangan mewah sekaligus pemandangan apik kota Tokyo diselingi oleh tawa karena sang suami yang humoris dibalik wajah tegasnya yang terkesan kaku.

" _Daddy_ ~"

Lengkingan suara cempreng khas anak perempuan membuat Chanyeol yang baru beres menyesap wine melihat ke suara. Di sana, di jarak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya seorang bocah dengan stelan gaun pink, rambut diikat dua, wajah memelas yang bersiap mau menangis. Tak lama, sorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya yang menggunakan stelan jas datang menghampiri sang anak perempuan.

Bocah perempuan itu refleks meretangkan tangannya; minta gendong. Laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi itu memeluk sang anak, menggedongnya. " _Sorry_ , _Baby_."

Lalu sang anak memeluk leher sang ayah, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang ayah. Setelahnya seorang wanita angguan dengan dress berwarna merah darah membentuk lekuk tubuh itu menghampiri. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ber-ras sama sepertinya beda dengan suaminya yang memiliki wajah kebaratan. Si perempuan ini memiliki mata sipit, kulit putih, bertubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam dengan ujung ikal.

"Kenapa?" Benar. Perempuan itu menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"Dia lelah." Terdengar sedikit aneh ditelinga Chanyeol saat orang berwajah barat itu menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

Si perempuan mengangguk menggerti. "Kemarilah. Biar aku yang menggedongnya."

"Tidak usah. Aku saja. Selama ada aku, biarkan aku yang menggendong anak kita."

Si istri pun tersenyum. " _Thank you_." Sang suami balas tersenyum.

.

"Keluarga impian sekali, bukan?"

Chanyeol yang dari tadi melihat kegiatan di depannya terlonjak kaget. "Ah, ya." Ujarnya canggung. Dia mulai sok sibuk dengan makanan di depannya.

Raut wajah Seohyun berubah murung melihat Chanyeol tadi. Dia tau, suaminya yang menyukai anak-anak ini pasti merindukan sosok anak di keluarganya. Bagaimanapun keluarga akan lebih sempurna dengan kehadiran sosok mungil yang dipanggil anak. Tapi apa daya Seohyun yang selalu dicap sebagai wanita idaman ini tidak bisa hamil.

Pernikahannya sudah masuk tahun ke lima tapi tetap Tuhan belum menitipkan satu nyawa ke dalam rahimnya. Bohong kalau Seohyun dan Chanyeol tidak berusaha. Mereka berusaha. Bahkan Seohyun harus rela di suntik horman yang begitu menyakitkan. Chanyeol pun begitu. Tapi tetap saja si jabang bayi belum mau tinggal di rahimnya.

"Hey, kenapa murung?" tegur Chanyeol.

Seohyun menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah. Tangan besarnya menangkup tangan sang istri yang saling meremas karena gelisah. "Kenapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun."

Seohyun mendongak, menatap tepat ke mata sang suami. "Maafkan aku tidak bisa memberimu anak."

Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tampan, "Bukan ' _tidak'_ tapi _'belum'_."

"Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini." Mata Seohyun berkaca-kaca. "A-aku mandul." Seohyun menunduk, membiarkan air matanya turun. "Sikap positifmu itu membuatku terbebani, Chanyeol."

Sadar dengan keadaan istrinya, Chanyeol berdiri, memegang bahu sang istri dan membantu sang istrinya berdiri. "Kita pulang, oke. Aku rasa kau lelah." Dan mereka pun pergi kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

Bohong kalau Chanyeol tidak menginginkan anak. Chanyeol sangat menginginkan anak. Dia mencintai anak-anak. Dalam hati dia diliputi kekhawatiran setiap harinya. Chanyeol anak laki-laki satu-satunya di keluarga. Kalau dia tidak memiliki keturuan, bagaimana dengan semua usaha keras dia sampai ke titik ini? Tidak, lebih tepatnya usaha keluarganya sampai ke tiitik ini.

Terkadang Chanyeol berpikir untuk berbelok mencari wanita lain tapi hatinya menolak karena rasa cintanya yang besar ke sang istri. Lagian, wanita kebanyakan terlalu ribet. Menurut Chanyeol, mereka pasti tidak bisa menjaga rahasia yang berakhir dengan kandasnya hubungan dengan sang istri dan hal buruk lainnya.

Bohong kalau Chanyeol merasa baik-baik saja melihat laki-laki dewasa yang sudah memiliki anak. Chanyeol memang memiliki harta yang berlimpah, keluarga yang baik, istri idaman tapi tetap saja baginya kesempurnaan yang selalu orang berikan kepadanya kurang karena belum ada kehadiaran sang anak.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah keajaiban dunia alias Baekhyun nonton berita, Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya lagi dengan normal. Berangkat pagi dengan pakaian yang rapi dan tubuh yang wangi, kerja selalu tersenyum, istrirahat makan siang, masuk begitu lagi lalu pulang. Begitu terus aktivitas Baekhyun. Monoton.

Baekhyun juga sudah tidak kencan dengan Suho. Karena laki-laki kaya itu ketahuan istrinya yang saat itu pulang dari China secara tiba-tiba. Niat memberi kejutan ke suami, istrinya malah terkejut lebih dulu melihat sang suami makan berdua dengan Baekhyun. Sejak itulah kecan mereka putus. Baekhyun jadi kehilangan sumber uangnya.

Baekhyun duduk di halte saat matahari sudah tidur digantikan oleh bulan. Dia pulang larut karena manager di banknya mendapatkan kabar kalau sang istri positif hamil dan mereka pun pesta.

Baekhyun kadang heran. Kenapa kehadiran anak begitu dinantikan? Kenapa kehadiaran anak begitu di dambakan?

Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun tidak suka. Menurutnya anak itu merepotkan. Itulah alasan dia tidak pernah membiarkan sperma siapapun masuk dan membuahinya. Ya, Baekhyun adalah laki-laki istrimewa. Dia bisa mengandung.

Namun keistimewaan yang Kyungsoo katakan padanya itu selalu Baekhyun anggap bencana. Bagaimana tidak bencana? Kalau Baekhyun selalu merasa tiap dia _sex_ aktivitasnya tidak nikmat karena pasangannya harus mengeluarkan di luar atau menggunakan kondom. Kalau tidak dia harus minum pil peluruh sprema sebelumnya. Bukankah itu merepotkan?

Itulah alasan Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri. Anugrah? _Bullshit_! Ini bencana.

Suara klakson mobil membuat Baekhyun yang tadi sibuk memukul-mukul bahunya karena pegal mendongak. Dilihatnya sebuah mobil mewah berwana hitam mengkilat berhenti di depannya. Alih-alih subway, malah mobil mewah ini yang berhenti di depannya.

Merasa tidak kenal Baekhyun pun acuh dan kembali memijat dirinya senidri. Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah.; lelah kerja dan lelah berpesta.

 _Sepertinya aku sedikit mabuk,_

Suara high heels dengan aspal terdengar. Namun kembali, karena Baekhyuun tidak kenal maka dia acuh.

"Byun Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun kembali mendongak. Wanita bermantel bulu, menggunakan kaca mata hitam ini Baekhyun tidak kenal. Tapi Baekhyun juga merasa tidak asing dengan wanita di depannya ini.

Mungkn salah satu _customer_. Begitu pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak membalas sapaanku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tubuhnya lelah. Kepalanya pening. Dan yang dia butuhkan adalah kasur.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Astaga, aku tidak bisa menggunakan topeng ramahku kalau sudah diluar jam kerja. Jadi berhenti mengangguku. Aku tidak suka perempuan." Baekhyun bergeser menjauh dari perempuan yang tidak asing baginya. Dia seperti kenal, tapi…. Siapa?

Bukannya pergi tapi perempuan itu malah duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu. " _Ya_! Memangnya kau siapa? Apa untungnya bagiku membantumu?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan apapun."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Dengar. Aku tidak tau kau siapa. Aku yang sedang duduk menunggu bus lalu tiba-tiba kau datang dengan mobil mewahmu lalu setelahnya kau bilang minta bantuanku dan mengatakan aku akan mendapatkan apapun. Apa aku salah mengatakan kau gila? Jadi, daripada mengangguku lebih baik anda pergi." Baekhyun memegang kepalanya. "Astaga dunia semakin gila."

Wanita di samping Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seohyun. Park Seohyun _imnida_."

Bukannya balasan jabatan tangan yang Seohyun dapat namun tawa terbahak Baekhyun. " _Ya_! Jangan berkata aneh! Astaga.. sepertinya aku benar-benar mabuk." Lalu Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

"Aku serius namaku Seohyun." Perempuan itu membuka kacamatanya dan itu berhasil membuat tawa Baekhyun berhenti. Mata mengerjap berulang kali seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa benar wanita di sampingnya ini benar-benar Park Seohyun. Istri dari Park Chanyeol. "Dan saya, membutuhkan bantuanmu."

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan mulut mengangga karena terkejut. Untuk apa wanita seperti Seohyun membutuhkan bantuan kepadanya.

"Bantu aku. Jadilah simpanan suamiku. Buat kau hamil dari sperma suamiku setelahnya biarkan aku merawat anak itu."

Baekhyun semakin mengangga. Lalu setelahnya dia menggeleng, "astaga, aku mabuk berat."

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

"Diamlah. Kau membuat kepalaku semakin pusing."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun; uang, apartement, mobil mewah, apapun. Bahkan kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi."

" _Black card_?"

"Akan aku berikan."

Baekhyun mengangga. Gila, ini benar-benar gila. Kemarin malam Baekhyun tidak mimpi apapun. Dia tidur bagaikan bayi. Begitu lelap. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia merasa ketiban durian runduh? Maksudnya dia seperti tertiban uang begitu banyak. Uang, apartemen, mobil mewah dan _black card_. Gila, ini benar-benar gila.

"Aku menginginkan suamimu, bagaimana?"

Giliran Seohyun yang terkejut. "A-apa?"

"Selain uang, apartemen, mobil mewah, black card, aku juga ingin suamimu. Bagaimana?"

Mata Seohyun memicing tidak terima.

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah." Baekhyun menggedikan bahu tidak peduli. "Kau pikir hamil tidak membutuhkan suami. Bagaimana kalau aku ngidam? Aku harus berusaha sendiri? Enak sekali." Ujar Baekhyun sarkastik.

Hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas dari Seohyun. "Baiklah kau bisa mendapatkan suamiku selama kau hamil asalkan kau tutup mulut. Dan setelah kau melahirkan anak suamiku, aku ingin kau pergi. Jangan pernah datang dan masuk ke kehidupan keluarga dan anakku."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga tidak mau punya anak. Orang seperti ku yang memiliki rahim ini bencana menurutku. Jadi ambil saja. Asalkan kau mau menghidupi kehidupan mewahku."

"Tentu."

Seohyun mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berjabat tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan kesepakatan ini namun yang Seohyun dapat malah muntahan Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Update bersama author kece lainnya; Azova10 and cactus93


End file.
